


A mech can dream

by cocorobo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fantasy Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocorobo/pseuds/cocorobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trailcutter wishes a mech like Rodimus would notice him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mech can dream

Trailcutter sat in Swerve’s, mulling over his drink, stealing glances at the flashy red mech at the other end of the bar, sharing a story with drift and laughing. He gave a long heavy sigh and sank further into his seat. Swerve took notice of this, of course, and had to open his mouth.  
“Trailcutter what’s wrong? You don’t usually leave a full glass for so long? What’s eating ya?” Trailcutter couldn’t help but give swerve a withering look before caving soon after,   
“Just feeling down on myself is all.”

Swerve nodded “Well I’ll fill ya up as much as ya like.” Swerve smiled before bringing more drinks down to Rodimus and Drift, who took them, Drift albeit more graciously than Rodimus. Rodimus noticed Trailcutter staring at him and pointed this out to Drift, who smiled and shook his head as Rodimus said something that made the mech laugh at himself loudly. It made Trailcutter feel even worse than he did before, as he assumed the worst of the motivation for that laughter. He stood, towering over the bar, and left in a hurry, looking down at his feet to avoid seeing Rodimus and Drift. 

Trailcutter did this all the way back to his lonely quarters, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He wished Rodimus would give him a second glance; he wished more that Rodimus would share a berth with him. The large mech often thought about that, the idea of being Rodimus’ berthmate, sharing energon while lazing about, avoiding responsibilities at least for a short while, being able to say Rodimus was his, worshipping the red mech’s beautiful body…

‘Fraggit’ He thought to himself as his engine started to rumble low. Trailcutter cursed himself more as he realized he was getting himself worked up. He decided to roll with it, opening his plating and allowing his spike freedom, and boy was it hard. Trailcutter shut down his optics, visor dimming as he allowed fantasy to take hold of him.   
He imagined Rodimus was right there, stroking his spike, commenting on its girth in a low purr that made Trailcutter’s engine rumbling louder. He whispered “Primus,” hoarsely before allowing his fantasy to continue. 

Trailcutter would tell Rodimus that he was beautiful, and Rodimus would smile sincerely and playfully lick at the tip of his spike, then suddenly take him in all the way, causing Trailcutter to arc his back struts and groan low. His engine only grew louder with each passing moment.   
Rodimus would do this for a short while before looking up “I’m feeling impatient today.” He’d say, and Trailcutter would blush and watch Rodimus open his own plating and straddle him, rubbing his open valve teasingly against Trailcutter’s titanium-hard spike.   
“Please” Trailcutter begged softly to his own imagination, working his spike and now his valve, slipping a digit into the wetness. Rodimus would grin wickedly but oblige him, sliding down onto the large spike and gasping. 

“Primus Trailcutter you’re so fragging BIG.” He’d groan, trying to contain his pleasure but being unable to. Trailcutter would have a moment of pride and buck his hips playfully into his partner, making Rodimus moan again. Trailcutter would place his hands on Rodimus’ hip plating, letting Rodimus control the pace. This would lead to slow, torturously good thrusts from Rodimus. Rodimus would go on “You’re so strong, Trailcutter, you look so sexy from up here.” He’d smirk and Trailcutter would reach to touch the red mech’s spike, stroking in time with Rodimus’ thrusts.   
“And you’re all mine” Trailcutter would reply, groaning, engine almost roaring. Rodimus would nod, tipping his head back and gasping as he would move a little faster. “Trailcutter, frag me please, please~” He’d beg and Trailcutter would of course oblige him, gripping Rodimus’ hips and pressing himself up into the other mech. Rodimus would groan louder “Primus Frag you’re so big, so big and so good~” He’d keen. 

Trailcutter’s engine was near deafening at this point as he moaned his captain’s name; this was so good, almost too good. He knew he was going to overload soon if Rodimus kept this up. Trailcutter bucked harder, trying to fit entirely inside Rodimus, much to Rodimus’ pleasure and delight. He’d paw at Trailcutter needily, begging him to roll over and frag him harder, calling him “sexy” and “Handsome” and “My Trailcutter.” Trailcutter wouldn’t be able to say know, rolling over and pressing his hips flush against Rodimus’ as he felt the mech shudder under him. “I’m so close Trailcutter please!” He’d say, and Trailcutter would not and give him a passionate kiss, thrusting hard and fast and deep until he would give a final loud rev as overload hit, shaking the larger mech to his core and filling Rodimus with transfluid to the point where it leaked from his overfull valve. 

Trailcutter fell into recharge fairly quickly after that, basking in his own afterglow. However when he awoke he realized with a groan that he would have to walk to the wash-racks with his front covered in his own fluid.


End file.
